Hiding in the dark
by Master's daughter
Summary: After Riddick drops them off at New Mecca, Navi leaves to protect Jack and ends up getting caught by the Necromongers. Now she's on the Necropolis and is playing a very dangerous game of hide and seek with Vaako. She manages to escape when they land on Helion Prime and finds none other than Riddick is there as well. Will Navi and Riddick be able to save Helion Prime?
1. Chapter 1

Navi held her breath as the search party ran past her hiding place. She started breathing again and then slipped out of the hole in the wall she had been hiding in. Making sure to keep close to the wall she ran the opposite way the guards had. Riddick had asked if she wanted to stay with him after dropping Jack and Imam off, but she had said no. And now she was aboard the Necropolis hiding from one of the Necromonger commanders. When they had tried to capture her she killed pretty much everyone. Then he came; Commander Vaako. Navi probably would've been able to take him, but her leg and arm hadn't fully healed which made it harder to fight. Also having already fought and killed almost fifteen Necromongers she was pretty tired. They captured her tortured her for information. On what she didn't know, but she never talked. Now she had escaped their prison and was hiding from Vaako. A very dangerous game of hide and seek is what she called it. Navi found a set of unlocked doors and went inside after making sure no one was there.

"Must be a bedroom." she said to herself after looking around. "And if it's a bedroom that means there's a shower!"

She had taken to talking to her self since there was no one else. Navi found the bathroom and was relived to find that it had a shower. Running from people on their own ship did not leave a lot of time for personal hygiene. After a long and well deserved shower she explored the room. The dresses she found in the closet looked uncomfortable and somewhat impractical.

"Who on earth would want to wear these?" she asked herself.

"I do." said a voice behind her.

Navi whipped around and pulled out the dagger she had gotten off one of the guards.

"No need for that. I simply want to talk." the one speaking was a woman, and by the looks of her dress Navi guessed this was her room.

"Who are you?" Navi asked.

"The people of this faith call me Dame Vaako." she answered.

"You must be Vaako's wife." Navi said.

"I am. Who might you be?" she asked.

"That is of no importance." Navi replied.

"No matter. I already know who you are, Navi." she said.

"You've heard of me then." Navi said. Her knife was still in her hand and her guard was up as well.

"We've all head of you. I wonder what my husband would say if he knew you were here." Dame Vaako said.

"Nothin nice, I can tell you that." Navi said.

Dame Vaako stepped closer and inspected Navi's wings.

"Your wings are indeed magnificent. Just as Vaako described them." she said.  
>"Thanks for the compliment. I'm just gonna go now." Navi said.<p>

"There are guards outside the door."

"Dammit!"

"Tell me, where did the scars on your arm come from?"

"I got bit."

"It must have been very large to leave scars like that."

"You could say that."

"Why don't we sit? You're going to bee here for a while."

Navi stood for a moment and then sat in a chair next to Dame Vaako.

"Now, where is your home planet?" Dame Vaako asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Navi retorted.

"You don't need to. I was just curious." she replied.

"I'm from a planet called Furya. It's gone now." Navi told her.

"You're a Furyan? I'm surprised Vaako didn't kill you when he had the chance." she said.

"Trust me, he tried." Navi said.

"Do you know where we are going?" she questioned.

"Helion Prime." Navi replied.

"You've been eaves dropping." she commented.

"Nothing else to do." Navi said.

"Lord Vaako is coming." one of the guards outside the door announced.

"You better go. The guards won't stop you or say anything and neither will I." Dame Vaako said.

"Why are you helping me" Navi asked as she stood up.

"Because I enjoy watching my husband play this little game. It's amusing." she answered.

"Thank you." Navi said.

With that she was out the door.

"Which way is he coming?" she asked a guard.

"From the right." he told her.

Navi nodded and ran to the left. She disappeared behind a corner just as Vaako showed up.

_That was close. Now to find a god place to hide._

**For those of you who have read the one before this, enjoy. If you haven't it's called I'm pretty far from an angel. Go read it. It explains quite a bit about my OC. Hopefully this one will meet the standards set by the last one. Make sure to review and let me know if anything needs to be changed. My keyboard keeps sticking in certain places, so I apologize in advance if there any missing letters.**


	2. author's note

So, I am currently looking for a beta for this story. If you're interested just let me know.


	3. chapter 2

Navi sat and watched as everyone prepared for their landing on Helion Prime. She was also keeping on eye on Vaako at the same time. She had met up with his wife a few times after their first encounter. She wasn't sure if Dame Vaako was becoming her friend or trying to get information out of her. She never told her much just in case. Navi could feel her eyes starting to close and shook her head.

I can't fall asleep. I can't afford to. As soon as they land I'm out of here.

Don't you mean we?

Navi was surprised at that last voice. She had always struggled with the voices in her head. As she grew up she learned to ignore them. The shrink her mother had taken her to said it was a form of multiple personality disorder. Navi never dwelled on it too much, but it was always there. Waiting. Just then she felt people grab her and pull her off her little perch.

"Finally. You've cost us quiet a few men." Vaako said as the guards forced her to face him.

"Dammit!" Navi muttered.

"Now I just have to decide whether to kill you or lock you up again." he told her.

"You should probably just kill me. If you can that is." Navi said.

"Or I could take you with me to the surface." he said.

"I'll probably just escape and then you really won't be able to find me." she told him.

"That's true. But I can't exactly leave you here now can I?" he said.

"So. You gonna make up your mind?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm going to kill you." Vaako told her.

"Fine with me." she said.

"Once we land take her to the surface and get rid of her." Vaako commanded the guards currently holding her.

They nodded and took her away. Navi couldn't help but smile a little. After all getting out of here would be easier than she thought.

Riddick looked up at the sky. They would be here soon and right now he was debating on whether or not to leave.

"Have you heard from her at all?" Imam asked him. By her he meant Navi.

"No. Not since the day I dropped you three off here." he answered.

Imam could here the sad tone in Riddick's voice as he answered. He didn't know much about Riddick, but he did know that he had fallen in love with her all those years ago. Navi was originally going to stay there with Jack, but she had to leave because too many mercs were after her. Jack had gone to find Riddick not long after.  
>"Where do you think she could be?" he asked.<p>

"Someone like her? Anywhere." Riddick replied.

The two men just stood there in silence and watched as the Necromonger fleet descended onto the planet.

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't posted in so long. I'm so excited to see that the story already has 8 followers and 150 views! Thank you to everyone that followed and thank you to Sounder's Femme for the review. Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you wanted it to be, but you have to keep in mind that I have two other stories beside this one to write as well. I'll try to get updates to be regular, but I'm not going to make any promises yet. **


	4. Chapter 3

Navi tried to regulate her breathing as she stood over the bodies of the two men that were supposed to have killed her. They had taken her to the outskirts of the city so no one would be able to find her body. Now no one would find theirs. Necromongers were definitely tougher than most people, but they weren't invincible. She took one of the daggers and headed towards the city gates. With all the turmoil caused by the landing it would be fairly easy to get in.

Riddick was about to jump to another building when a familiar scent caught his attention. He looked around and spotted her. She was hiding in the shadow of an alley way with her goggles pulled up. Riddick couldn't help but look at her eyes. That's when he noticed the scars on her arms and neck. He growled a little and moved closer.

Navi saw Riddick crouching on the roof next to her. She pretended not to notice as inched closer. Right now she was more focused on making sure the Necromongers didn't see her. Then she heard someone jump down behind her and couldn't help but smile a little. She turned around and for the first time in nearly five years saw Riddick.

"How'd you find me?" she asked.

"With eyes like yours it wasn't very hard." he replied.

"It's been a while." she said.

"It has. Five years to be exact." he said.

"Have you heard from Jack at all?" Navi asked.

"No. Imam said she went looking for me and never came back." Riddick answered. "I think she might be on Crematoria."

"What?!" Navi said, raising her voice a little.

"I just found out today." he said putting his hands up.

Navi laughed a little at this. Then she grabbed his shirt, pulled him down, and kissed him. Riddick kissed back almost immediately. Navi pulled away a few moments after to catch her breath.

"We should probably go try and save some people from the Necromongers." she said.

"Probably. Or we could stay here." Riddick said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Let me rephrase that. Let's go save some people from the Necromongers." Navi said. She pulled down her goggles and stepped into the street with Riddick trailing after her.

"I'm going to go find Imam." Riddick told Navi.

"Okay. You want to meet somewhere?" she asked.

"How about where everyone else is headed?" he suggested.

Navi stopped to think for a minuet. If she went there the Necromongers would definitely catch her. She didn't even want to think about what Vaako would do to her. But that's where Riddick would be and she wasn't about to lose him.  
>"Sounds good to me." she finally said.<p>

Riddick nodded and left. Navi watched him go and then ducked out of the way of the knife being thrown at her. She stood up and turned around and saw a Necromonger guard. He pulled out another knife and charged at her. She waited and then grabbed the arm holding the knife and twisted it around his back, breaking his wrist in the process. Next she took the knife and held it to his throat.

"Does anyone else know I'm here?" she questioned.

"No." he answered.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." she said and then slit his throat.

Navi dragged the body into the alley and covered up any signs of a fight. She sighed and then ran towards the center of the city where the Necromongers were gathering everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Navi silently slipped into the crowd and made her way to the front. She knew people were staring at her wings and whispering, but she was used to that by now. She watched as the Lord Marshall of the Necromongers stepped into the center of the coliseum like building they were in. He took off his helmet and looked around as someone else began telling everyone of the Necromonger faith. She was about to go look for Riddick when someone in the crowd spoke up.

"No one here will convert to your faith." he said in a loud voice. As he spoke he stepped out of the crowd.

"Are you sure about that?" the Lord Marshall asked, stepping closer.

"Yes." the man replied.

"Then I will have your soul!" the Lord Marshall told him. With that he plunged his hand into the man's chest and ripped out his soul. Then man's body fell to the ground. Everyone gasped.

"It is simple. Kneel or be like him." the Lord Marshall said.

Slowly everyone began to kneel. Everyone that is, except for two. Navi probably would've kneeled to blend in, but she was too stubborn. Riddick was standing near the entrance. Navi waved and he waved back. The Lord Marshall looked at the two. Then he walked over to Navi.

"You seem familiar." he said.

"Guess I'm just one of those people." she told him.

"Lord Vaako. Do you know this woman?" he asked, turning to the other man.

Vaako took off his helmet and walked over.

"Yes. I do." he answered.

The Lord Marshall was about to say something when he heard gasps throughout the crowd. He looked over and saw Riddick standing over the body of a Necromonger. He left Vaako and Navi walked over. He pulled the knife out of the man's chest.

"He was one of my best." he commented.

"Looks like you need a new best." Riddick said.

Navi snickered at this. Vaako gave her a look and she stopped.

"Tell me. What do you think of this blade?" the Lord Marshall asked Riddick.

Riddick took the knife and twirled it around in his hand.

"I think it's a half gram heavy on the back end." he answered.

"Show off!" Navi called out.

The Lord Marshall turned around.  
>"Vaako, bring her here." he ordered.<p>

Vaako grabbed her arm and dragged her over. He let go and stood at attention.

"Ow." Navi muttered as she rubbed her arm.

"Do you know him?" the Lord Marshall asked, pointing to Riddick.

"Yes, I do." Navi replied.

"Do you want this back?" Riddick asked.

"In our faith you keep what you kill." the Lord Marshall told him.

Riddick shrugged and held onto the knife.

"We shall go back to the Necropolis. Bring these two as well." the Lord Marshall said. With that he walked away.

A group of Necromongers started surround Riddick.

"Perhaps the breeder would come if simply asked." a voice said.

Navi watched as Dame Vaako stepped forward and went over to Riddick. She walked around him and glanced over at Navi.

"Been a long time since I smelled beautiful." Riddick commented.

"I have mixed feelings about that comment." Navi said.

"Silence." Vaako ordered.

"Bite me." Navi retorted.

"Come. Let us go." Dame Vaako said. She took Riddick's arm and led him towards the Necropolis. Vaako grabbed Navi and followed them.

As they walked in Navi started to struggle and try to get out. Vaako kept his grip on her and forced her inside.

"No! I won't come back here!" Navi yelled.

Riddick looked back and saw that five Necromongers were trying to restrain her.

"You're going to need a lot more people than that." he said.

"I'm sure they can handle her." Dame Vaako told him.

Just then they heard a loud crash. They turned around and saw the five Necromongers lying on the ground fifteen feet away from Navi, her wings fully extended.

"That is truly marvelous." she said.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Riddick told her.  
>Navi folded her wings back in and took her goggles off. Her eyes burned with rage, and all that rage was directed at Vaako. Her tail was swishing back and forth in anger.<p>

"Take him to be questioned. I will deal with her." Vaako told his wife.

She nodded and led Riddick away as Vaako inched closer to Navi. As they walked Riddick could hear Navi scream in pain. Every muscle in his body wanted to run back to her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Do you care for her?" Dame Vaako asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"I cannot guarantee that my husband won't kill her." she told him.

"I'd like to see him try."

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy with Christmas shopping and things like that. Now time for thank yous! **

**Thank you to the following for doing just that:**

**Bloddy Grimm, Bookworm1021, Emza789, Fictionlover28, Sounder's Femme, ajhane, caleb's babe, doctorwhoamypond, hellraiserphoenix, and sweetcream1. **

**Also, Fictionlover28 was in all three categories they get a prize! You can ask me any question about the story or myself. You can do it in a review or a pm. They get another thank you for offering to be my beta as well. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get another one up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading :)**

**~ Master's daughter**


	6. Chapter 6

Navi groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around and immediately recognized where she was. The way she was strung up made it look like she was in a medieval dungeon. Her arms were chained slightly above her head and her feet were in shackles with a short chain attached to the floor. As usual her wings had been forced out and chained. Her goggles and knife were sitting on a table across the small room. She was about to make an escape attempt when the sound of keys could be heard behind the door. It opened and Vaako stepped along with a few guards.

"It's good to see you again. There was so much we didn't get to talk about." he said, walking closer to her.

"You said you wanted to kill me." Navi said. She really wanted to get away, but with this many people it would be impossible.

"I've changed my mind. I've been dying to figure out how those wings of yours work." he told her.

"You or your wife?" she questioned.

"Both." Vaako answered plainly.

Navi was about to say something when she heard yelling outside. She tried to hear as much as she could, but the electricity that Vaako had used to knock her out had messed with her senses.

"Wonder what's goin on out there." she muttered.

"Go see what's happening." Vaako ordered the guards. All of them nodded and left.

"You sure you want to have all of them go? Didn't work out too well for ya last time." she said with a smirk.

"I think we'll be just fine. Now, time to get down to business." he said, turning from the table he had previously been standing at. "I'm going to ask first this time. How did you manage to destroy an eighth of the Necromonger fleet?"

"I already told you. I ordered them to self destruct and they did." Navi answered.

Vaako sighed and picked up a knife. He walked over and looked at Navi's right wing. Then without a word he dug the blade into the bone. Navi screamed and struggled against the chains.

"Answer the question!" Vaako yelled.

"I already did!" she yelled back.

He growled a little and slashed her wing again. She screamed and Vaako could see the muscles in her arms as she pulled on the chains. Just then Dame Vaako walked into the room. She gasped when she saw the blood dripping from Navi's wing.

"What are you doing?" she asked her husband quietly.

"Trying to get answers." he told her.

"She has killed dozens of people do you really think that this is going to work on her?" she said.

"What exactly do you suggest then?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but this is not the way to do it." she answered.

"If you guys are done talking about new ways to torture me could one of you let me go? Riddick's my ride out of here and he kind of left already." Navi said.

Vaako turned around and faced her. She glared at him and he glared right back.

"You are not going anywhere." he told her.

"I was afraid you would say that." she said.

With that she used her left wing and ripped the chains out of the ceiling. Next she got her arms free and then her right wings. What Vaako hadn't noticed was that she had already gotten her feet free. She crouched down and swept her leg out under him, sending him crashing to the floor. Then she ran to the table and grabbed her things. She felt a knife at her throat and knew that it was Dame Vaako.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you do not let me go." Navi said.

"I can't do that." Dame Vaako told her.

Navi sighed and grabbed the other woman's arm, twisted it behind her back, took the knife, and stabbed her in the back. Next she threw it Vaako who had just stood up. He dodged it but it was enough of a diversion that Navi was able to get away. She ran down the hall and out into the grand entrance. Surprisingly there weren't a lot of Necromongers around. She made it out of the ship with ease and ran as fast as she could towards the city. Her wing was killing her at the moment, but she just ignored the pain and folded it in. When she reached the city she saw that it was in ruins. Navi smelled the air and easily found Riddick. She headed towards him but stopped when she saw the mercs. She backed into and alley and listened as Riddick talked with them. It was then that she realized her shirt was soaked in blood and her side hurt like crazy.

"Dammit!" she muttered. She looked back at Riddick and the mercs and saw that he was letting them take him. "Riddick you genius. Free ride to Crematoria and Jack."

Navi sighed and stepped out from her hiding place, her hand clutching her side. Toombs turned around and smiled. The rest of his crew were now pointing guns at her.

"Navi. It's been so long. Here to try and kill me again?" he asked.

"Maybe. Don't know if I'm gonna be able to pull it off though." she said and looked down at her side.

Toombs looked as well and couldn't help but smile more. "Cuff her."

Two of his crew cautiously walked over to her and put her hands behind her back. She winced as her arm touched the wounds on her wing. They walked her back to the rest of the group and they headed to the ship.

"What are you doing here?" Riddick asked her.

"Same thing as you." she answered.

"Who hurt you?" he questioned.

"Nobody I can't handle. Besides this is an old wound." she told him.

"I'm not talking about your side." he said.

"I'm sure I can find something on Crematoria to patch it up with." she said.

"How do you know that's where we're goin?" he said.

"Come on. Two paydays worth over a million each. That's the only place they'd go." Navi replied.

Riddick merely shrugged and kept walking. When they reached the ship Toombs had Navi go in first. She sat down and they chained her up; Riddick sat in the back. Everyone else got in and the ship started up. Both the cons settled in for the long ride ahead.

**Sorry I haven't posted much lately. I'm going to try and get back to a regular schedule after the holidays. Thank you to everyon that has followed, faved, and reviewed. I get so happy every time I see something like that. Also, think of this chapter as a little late Christmas present because it's so long. Happy holidays everyone! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Navi looked around the ship while everyone else slept. It wasn't the biggest ship but it was a good size. She looked over at Riddick and could tell he was awake as well. Just then the ship started shaking as it entered Crematoria's atmosphere. Everyone woke up and looked around. When they realized what was happening they all went to their respective stations and got ready for the landing. Navi winced as the shaking forced her back onto her wing multiple times. She was glad when they finally slid into the hanger, even though it was more painful than the shaking. Toombs and his crew laughed and then untied Navi and Riddick.

They took them over to the cart and tied them down next to each other. One of the crew members sat on Riddick and put his legs over Navi's stomach. Toombs started up the cart and they zoomed off. Navi tried her best to keep her weight off her wing, but having a pair of legs on her stomach didn't make it easy. She looked over and noticed that Riddick was counting how far they were going with his foot and knew exactly what he was planning. She waited until the right time and then arched her back at the same time Riddick did. The man sitting on top of them got his head caught on something and was thrown off the cart. Toombs looked back at them and Riddick shrugged his shoulders. Navi kept squirming the rest of the way, trying to make it so her wing didn't hurt as much. She winced again as the cart stopped and her wing scraped against the metal floor. Toombs walked back, untied them, and took them to the 'office'. They lowered Riddick down on a chain but kept Navi with her hands tied behind her back.

"Now about the price. Obviously I'm going to expect a little extra for the dame here." Toombs said to the jailers.

"We weren't expecting that. You'll have to give us some time. As for Riddick, I'll give you 70k." one of the jailers said.

"70k!? The guys worth way more than that!" Toombs yelled.

"Just take the money Toombs!" Riddick yelled from below.

"He's my prisoner. I could always take him somewhere else." Toombs said.

"We could run the numbers again, but it will take a while. You could stay here as our guests." the jailer told him.

"One day. That's all I'm givin ya." Toombs said.

Navi watched as Riddick escaped from the chains and dealt with a couple of other prisoners. She couldn't help but smile a little. Toombs looked over at her and noticed it. He chuckled and walked over.

"You wanna join him?" he asked. Without waiting for her say anything he pushed her over the edge.

"Riddick!" Navi shouted at the top of her lungs. Normally she would've flown down but her right wing was currently out of commission. Riddick heard someone yell his name, looked up, and saw Navi falling towards a group of jagged rocks. He ran as fast as he could, used one of the rocks as a springboard, and caught Navi mid-fall. She cried out in pain as her wing made contact with his arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he set her down on her feet.

"Yeah. My wing and side are killing me though." she answered.

"You should let me look at 'em." he told her as he untied her hands.

"I said I'm fine." Navi said and took off her goggles.

"What do we have here?" a voice to Navi's right asked. A raggedy man in a dirty brown trench coat stepped forward. He had short hair and a somewhat beard as well.

"We're just passing through." Riddick answered.

"That so? Never heard of someone just passing through Crematoria." the man said.

"Well deal with it." Navi said.

She tried to walk but collapsed to the ground after a couple of steps. Riddick picked her up and turned to the man that had spoken before.

"Do you have any type of infirmary around here?" he asked.

"Lucky for you we do. Follow me." the man said.

Riddick followed him up some stairs and into a large cell. Besides them there was only one other person in there. The man motioned a cot and Riddick set Navi down on it. She tried to get up but Riddick made her lie back down.

"I'm fine Riddick. This is nothing compared to what happened on the Necropolis." she said.

"The Necropolis?" the other person asked. She was about Navi's height and build and her hair was long, curly, and dark brown. She had goggles over her eyes as well and was wearing a black tank top and jeans.

"Yeah. I was there for a while." Navi answered.

"So was I. Then I escaped and a few years later ended up here. What's your name?" she asked as she came over and looked at Navi's side.

"Navi." she replied.

"Wait, Navi?" she said, looking up.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Navi asked. Her blue and gold eyes now focused on this strange person.

The other woman gasped. "Is it you? Is it really you?"

Navi recognized the voice and sat up as much as she could without passing out from the pain. The other girl took off her goggles to reveal eyes much like Navi's. The only difference was that instead of blue there was a deep green.

"Roxsis?" Navi whispered.

Roxsis only nodded, unable to speak due to a variety of emotions. Navi laughed and tried her best to hold back tears. She grabbed Roxsis and pulled her into a tight hug and Roxsis returned it.

"I can't believe you're alive!" Navi said as tears started running down her grimy face.

"Me either! I've missed you so much Navi." Roxsis said.

"I've missed you too." Navi told her. She pushed away and put one hand on Roxsis' shoulder and used the other to wipe away tears.

"Are we going to get an explanation here?" Riddick asked.

"Oh right, there are other people here. Riddick this is my sister Roxsis; Roxsis this is Riddick." Navi replied.

"Hi." Roxsis said.

Being the man of few words that he was Riddick simply nodded. Navi breathed in sharply and lay back down on the bed, clutching her side. Roxsis looked over and saw.

"I forgot about that! Sorry." she said as she continued inspecting Navi's side.

"It's alright, I forgot about it too. Where have you been?" Navi asked.

"Here mostly. I do what I can for people and in return they don't try to kill me." Roxsis answered.

"Sounds like a good deal." Riddick commented.

"It is. So who got to poke you with a stick on the Necropolis?" Roxsis asked Navi.

"Vaako." Navi answered. She closed her eyes and then shook her self awake when she realized she had started falling asleep.

"I hate that guy. Also, your side's all done." Roxsis told her as she finished putting the bandages on.

"Good. I didn't realize how tired I was until now." Navi said.

"You can stay in here if you want. We can catch up if you don't fall asleep first." Roxsis said with a smile.

Navi smiled too and then turned to Riddick. "You should go find Jack. I know she's here somewhere."

"I will. You get some rest while I'm gone. You can't exactly kill Vaako if you can't stand up." Riddick said. With that he left the room.

Navi tried to stay awake so she could catch up with Roxsis but she failed miserably. As she fell asleep she swore she could hear Vaako's voice.

_It's not real. He's not here. He's not here. _

**_Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been really busy and this chapter took longer than expected. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the little surprise in this chapter. I originally wasn't going to put Roxsis in the story but my brain just kinda went 'what the hell' and I did it anyways. Thank you to everyone that has followed since I last posted! _**


	8. Chapter 8

Navi woke up to Roxsis shaking her and yelling her name. Navi rubbed her eyes and sat up. She clutched her side as the pain from yesterday decided to come back and remind her of what happened.

"Navi come on! You need to help me close off the doorway before the hellhounds get here." Roxsis said frantically.

"The what?" Navi asked as she stood up.

"The hellhounds! They're what the guards use to get rid of a few of the prisoners." Roxsis explained.

"Oh. What are going to seal the entrance off with?" Navi said.

"Well, I was going to use this small boulder I found, but some guys came by and stole it." Roxsis said.

"They stole a boulder?" Nave said in disbelief.

"Yep. Any suggestions?" Roxsis asked.

"Not really. Unless you want to get the boulder back." Navi replied.

"Too late." Roxsis said, looking at the doorway.

Navi looked over and saw what looked like some kind of dog standing there growling at them. It was a silvery gray and had scales running the entire length of its body. Its head, neck, and shoulder scales were now a deep red. Navi crouched down and slowly approached the beast. It started growling a little louder, but stopped when Navi was about two inches from it. Her tail was pretty fluffy at the moment but Navi was staying as calm as possible. She reached out her hand and let the creature smell it. Then she began to pet its head. The red went away and the creature started purring in its own weird way.

"How did you do that?" Roxsis asked as she watched.

"It's an animal thing." Navi answered.

Just then a siren sounded and the creature left. Riddick showed up a few moments afterwards.

"Hi." Navi said.

"Hi. I see you made a new friend." he said.

"I did. Have you found Jack yet?" she asked.

"Yes. We're getting out of here first thing tomorrow." Riddick told her.

"How exactly do you plan to do that? No one's ever gotten out of here." Roxsis said.

"'I've got a plan. You two in?" he asked.

"I'm in. She doesn't really have a choice." Navi answered with a smile.

"I was gonna go anyways." Roxsis added.

"Good, because I was going to make you come either way." Navi told her. Then she turned to Riddick. "Where's Jack at?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She ran off before I could tell her you were here." he replied.

"That's alright. I'll go find her. Why don't you get Roxsis caught up on the plan." Navi said as she walked out the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Roxsis called out after her.

"Of course. I've had worse happen than this."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I got writer's black at the end and I couldn't think of a good way to get it back up, so this all I have. I'll try to make the next chapter longer for ya. Also thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews and such, they mean a lot to me. **


	9. Chapter 9

Navi walked along the stone path searching for any sign of Jack. She didn't realize it at first but every time someone saw her and tried their best to get out of her way, she felt a little bit proud. It meant people here knew who she was and what she'd done. What she was capable of. Just then she heard gun shots and looked up at the tower the guards were in. She saw flashing lights and could smell the death. An unfortunate side effect of the experiments. She could smell practically everything. And hear it as well. Navi was about to move on when she caught movement to her left. She spun around, grabbing her knife in the process, and held it against the person's throat.

"Hey, hey relax. It's me, Jack." the person told her.

"Jack?" Navi asked. She lowered her knife.

"Yeah. Though I go by Kira now." Kira answered.

Navi put her knife back and wrapped Jack in a hug. She would have used her wings as well, but they still hurt too much.

"I'm so sorry I left." Navi whispered.

Jack returned the hug. "It's okay. I understand why you did."

Navi pulled away, lifted her goggles, and looked Jack in the eye. "Why here Jack? Of all places why here?"

"I was trying to find Riddick. He always ends in places like this." she replied.

"That doesn't mean you should!" Navi said, raising her voice a little.

"No need to get angry." Kira said defensively.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated and tired. Really tired." Navi told her.

"It's alright. I heard about what happened. With the Necromongers and all that." Kira said.

"No need to talk about it. For now we need to get back to my sister and Riddick. We're getting out of here." Navi said. She started walking back the way she had come.

"Wait you have a sister?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. You'll meet her in a little bit." Navi said.

"How are we getting out?" Kira questioned.

"No idea. Riddick's got a plan. I think." Navi answered.

"That's reassuring." Kira muttered.

"Well it's the best shot we've got. Here we are." Navi announced when they reached where she had left the other two. "Found Jack."

"Good to know." Riddick said.

"Jack this is my sister Roxsis." Navi said, introducing the two.

"Nice to finally meet you." Roxsis said.

"We better get some stuff for tomorrow." Navi said.

"What did you have in mind?" Riddick asked.

"The usual thing. Go scare it off of the other inmates." Navi replied with a smile.

"Sound like fun." Riddick said.

"But first I shall sit before I pass out." Navi said as she sat down on a cot.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Roxsis asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Navi told her.

"Like hell it is! Let me look." Roxsis demanded.

"Fine. But only because I know you'll keep bugging me about it until I give in." Navi said. She spread her right wing to reveal purple and yellow cuts running along the edge.

"Oh my gosh Navi! Why didn't you say anything!?" Roxsis yelled.

"Wasn't relevant." she answered.

"This is just like you! You get hurt and you never tell anyone because you're too proud to admit you need help! Why can't you just suck it up and say something every once in a while!?" Roxsis ranted. She was currently mixing something to put on Navi's wing.

Riddick and Kira couldn't help but laugh as they watched Navi sit and quietly deal with Roxsis yelling in her ear about how she was stubborn as a mule. After everything was finished Navi stood up and stretched a little. Then she noticed Riddick and Kira laughing.

"Don't get any ideas you two. She's the only one allowed to do that. Ever." Navi told them.

"We would never." Kira said.

"I know you wouldn't." Navi said.

"You'd kill us before we even got a word out." Riddick agreed.

"You got that right. Now, time to go steal a bunch of stuff."


	10. Chapter 10

Navi slipped silently among the other prisoners and grabbed whatever she could. A knife here, some food there. For some reason no one seemed to notice. Of course that was probably because they were all busy yelling about what to do now that the guards were all dead. She made her way back to the others and shared what she got.

"You managed to get a lot." Kira said as she took a coat.

"It wasn't that hard. Trust me, once men get arguing about something they hardly notice everything." Navi told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riddick asked.

"You know what it's supposed to mean." Navi answered.

"Anyways, what are we going to do now?" Roxsis asked.

"Get out of here." Riddick answered.

"Sounds good to me." Navi said.

"Let's go then." he said.

The group made their way to wherever Riddick was going and after a while managed to make it to the surface. The sun hadn't risen yet so it was fairly cool, but everyone knew they wouldn't have much time. On the way out they had picked up a few other prisoners who wanted in. They ran as fast as they could through canyons full of rock spires and crevices. Navi looked behind them and saw the telltale signs of the sunrise.

"Let's move people we don't have much time!" she yelled.

Everyone picked up the pace and ran as fast as they could until they were stopped by some mountains. Lucky for them they were fairly easy to climb. Right about now Navi wanted to just give up and pass out from the pain, but she knew she couldn't. There was no way in hell she was going to loose everybody again. She looked back again and her eyes widened. The sun was nearly up which meant there was no way they were going to make it over the mountains in time.

"Everyone find a place to hide!" she shouted. Then she hid behind a large piece of rock. Navi looked around and realized Jack wasn't there. "Riddick! Where's Jack?"

"I don't know I though you had her!" Riddick yelled back. He and Navi began looking for Jack and found her on the mountain face.

"Jack! Hurry up!" Navi yelled down to her. She could tell Jack was trying her best but the light from the sun was already reaching her and making the rocks sizzling hot.

"I'm gonna get her. Stay here." Riddick told Navi. With that he grabbed some rope and a water bottle from a prisoner, tied the rope to a rock, poured the water on himself, and swung down to Jack.

"Why don't you just fly down?" one of the others asked Navi

"I can't. My right wing won't work." she answered.

Riddick got back up with Jack just in time to hide from the sunrise. Unfortunately one of the other prisoners wasn't so lucky.

"What do we do now?" Roxsis asked.

"If we stay in the shade we should be able to make it over the mountain. There's not that much left to climb." Navi said.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Riddick said.

"This isn't my first time here." she told him. "Now let's move."

The group started back up again and managed to make it over. As soon as they hit the ground they started running again. After a few minuets Navi suddenly ducked behind some rocks. Everyone else did the same.

"Why are we hiding again?" Kira asked.

"Because of the Necromongers, Jack" Navi replied.

"Okay." she said.

"How do we get past them?" Roxsis asked.

"Hey Jack. You remember your favorite game?" Riddick asked.

"You mean who's the better killer?" Kira said.

"Yeah. I think it's time we played." he told her.

Kira smiled and pulled out her knife. Navi pulled hers out as well. Riddick, Kira, and Navi all jumped out from the rock at the same time ready to kill whoever got their way. After a few minuets the others joined in as well. They all fought as hard as they could but eventually the Necromongers began to outnumber them more than they already did. Roxsis almost got killed but Navi made sure that didn't happen. She also tried to save the other prisoner that was there but couldn't.

"Sun's coming!" Roxsis shouted.

Navi looked up and saw that she was right. It wouldn't be to long before it covered the entire valley.

"Riddick we've got get moving!" Navi yelled.

"Give me a second." he yelled back.

"Idiot." she muttered. Just then Varo decided to show up. He shot Riddick who went flying and then he walked over to Navi.

"Seems like you just can't manage to stay away." he told her.

"Trust me I'm trying." she said, brandishing her knife.

Vaako laughed. "You really thing that's going to help you?"

"It might, you never know." she replied. "By the way, the sun has a nasty habit of burning people alive and it's going to be here soon, so I suggest you get out of here."

"I know of the sun here. And I won't be leaving alone." he said. He grabbed Navi's arm, took her knife, and started dragging her towards the ship ha had come in.

"Let me go!" she shouted as she struggled.

"We both know you won't be able to escape." Vaako told her.

"That doesn't mean I won't try." she said. With that she grabbed a rock and whacked Vaako's head with it. He let go of her arm and she immediately started running towards the hanger at the end of the canyon. Vaako ran after her and soon caught up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her toward the ship. Navi stared kicking but it didn't work. He threw inside the ship and ordered the pilot to start flying.

"Riddick!" Navi screamed as she watched his body get smaller and smaller the higher they got.

"Close the door." Vaako ordered.

Navi had no choice but to back up as the door closed. She tried her best to stand but the pain made it impossible. She scooted back and leaned against the wall of the ship.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked, looking up at Vaako.

"Take you back to the Necropolis where we can finish our little chat." he told her.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
